Overdue
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: Things are not always what they seem, and endings aren't always so happy. Sometimes they need a little extra help to make things truly okay.


Author's Notes: I didn't really understand the idea of a Steiner/Zidane friendship story. Yes, I've heard that they got along at the end of 9. I played it, I beat it, but I still think that the walking pile of nails would shove Zidane off of an airship if given a chance. But I came up with an idea anyway. And it makes me happy.

* * *

Overdue

Took the whole of a week for the initial shock to wear off, for the excitement of the sudden wedding to fade, and for the pure relief to become sight irritations. Well, that last one was only for a single knight in the Kingdom of Alexandria. While the rest of the kingdom, no, the world was celebrating the return of its hero that lone knight was quickly finding himself annoyed.

That knight, Steiner, Head of the Knights of Pluto and body guard of Queen Garnet, had good right to be annoyed in his own mind. He could understand Zidane taking the first few days for Garnet. He could understand the trip to Lindblum to see the Regent Cid and Eiko, because it was Garnet's family. Steiner could even justify the jaunt to the Treno area to check in on Vivi and his family. What Steiner could not understand, or even stand for, was the fact that Zidane was ignoring him, had been since his return. When half the time Steiner was mere feet away from the monkey-boy and the Queen, he got not even a friendly nod or a cheeky grin. Not even a single joke about his armor. Apparently what little friendship they had developed towards the end had meant nothing.

Steiner really wasn't the sort to pout or whine or the like, but he had his own ways of showing displeasure. Right now he was working on one, the sharpening of a sword already capable of slicing a hair in half. It was a pointless endeavor of course, and all of the knights could tell you that. Any of the group who had saved the world would have told you that a happy, or at least normally behaving Steiner only sharpened his sword before bed. They could also tell you that Steiner only polished his armor when he woke up in the mornings. Hell, they could tell you that almost an hour from now he'd be polishing his armor and their armor too.

When the door to the duty room of the Knights opened with the usual creak (they kept the door creak so no one could sneak in and steal armor again) all of the knights but Steiner looked up. And, after a few moments of tense silence, the others filed out of the room, their armor clanking the whole time. Once the door creaked closed again the silence continued for a while, save for the sound of whetstone on steel.

"Hey there Sir Rustalot."

For all of a minute the whetstone on sword stopped. Then it started right back up. Yes, Steiner was most definitely ignoring the genome at the moment. Some rather ridiculous idea really, seeing as he did want that recognition. But no, he would hold his ground now. Steiner's anger was righteous and his silence just. Still, that did not make it easy.

"Listen…" Zidane started, sounding a tad bit nervous about the whole situation.

"You are late," the knight said, looking up and glaring at the blonde thief.

"Yeah, just a bit," the genome replied. He was leaning so very casually against the door, frowning to himself, frowning at Steiner.

"Year is not 'just a bit'," Steiner responded, going back to the sharpening of his sword.

"I had some important things to take care of."

"Kuja…" he sighed.

Zidane nodded the slightest bit. It was something he was yet to discuss with his wife. "I couldn't let him die alone Steiner. He was my brother… Sorta. He was scared… Weren't we all?"

Even more silence except for the sound of whetstone on sword. Then, "Why did you not even greet me?"

"Couldn't talk to ya until I found ya a better set of armor," Zidane teased. "Can't have my wife protected by a rust bucket."

Steiner actually smirked a bit at that. This sounded a lot more like the Zidane he had known. Still, it didn't answer his question. So the silence they had temporarily set aside returned.

"Listen Rusty… About Dagger…"

"She goes by Garnet once more," Steiner cut him off, suddenly understanding where the conversation was headed.

"I know," Zidane said. He was obviously tense. His tail was tapping against the door at this point. The sound of the appendage upon the wood mixed with the sound of stone on sword was almost comforting. Like back in the day when they would somehow pull watch duty together and sit up watching over the others while they slept.

"It is about the Queen, is it not?"

Zidane nodded. "Listen, I know ya approve of the wedding and such but… Well, you and Beatrix are like… her guardians, almost parents or brother and sister to her. Jus'… wanna know you approve."

Again there was silence until sword and stone were set aside. The large man stood and moved to Zidane, catching him up into a sudden hug. Zidane blinked and pulled away at the first chance, instantly slipping into a defensive stance.

"Woah! I'm married Rusty! Best back up!"

Steiner nodded before returning to his sword. "You take care of the Queen Zidane Tribal. I will not always be there to do so after all."

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the comment before slipping out of the room. Yes, things would be okay now. And if they didn't, they'd obviously have Steiner to answer to.


End file.
